Lycanthrope
by TailBone11
Summary: Amy and little brother Mac are on a mission to escape a gruesome past and start a fresh but things aren't going exactly how they both planned after a Wolf attack; Amy has learnt to accept but Mac not so ready.


"Still no cure Mac?" A boy with his head in a book looked up with a glum expression on his face.

"Nothing Ames, apparently it's considered a forever thing and I should as the guy on the chat room said 'hold back my bark' over it" Amy couldn't help but laugh at her little brother and sat down on the front porch beside him. "I just want to be normal Ames" he rested his head on her shoulder and closed the book with a loud thud.

"I know and I wish I could give that to you, I wish I could take it all away, never booked into that lodge and kept driving till the next town like I planned" Amy turned and kissed the crown of Mac's head and looked out by the water. "We haven't got it to bad though, I mean no flu's, quick healing, speed, strength and a whole new family"

"I like the family bit but the rest isn't worth the pain we have to go through" Mac sat up and picked his book up. "I'll find something soon though, I think I have an idea and I need to research more on it…can you take me to the library?" Amy just smiled and nodded as Mac quickly ran inside.

"Not tonight!" Amy followed after him as Mac stopped in his tracks. "We have a pack meeting tonight and I have stuff I need to talk to the elders about" Mac's shoulders slumped and he walked slowly up the stairs.

"You're an idiot for becoming Alpha Ames" Amy didn't pick at his comment and let him go knowing he needed a moment to himself.

But Amy knew he was right sometimes she loved her job of protecting her pack and having pack meetings and seeing everyone and just feeling needed, but then she always felt used and tired as if they were stealing her energy.

Amy sighed and picked her water bottle up off the floor and headed out towards the back yard, ready to finish her garden.

"If I wasn't incredibly gay I would find this way to sexy" Amy laughed and went about digging up the flowerbed. "And why can I never sneak up on you weirdo" Amy stood up straighter and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Because you are loud and Mac shot me a text saying you were hear" Amy pocketed her phone quickly so he wouldn't question it. Amy didn't need a warning if someone was near, she could sense it a mile away.

"Ratty little brother of yours ruins my fun every time!" Shane glared up at the window and a confused Mac walked away from it and into the room further.

"Yes well my Rattly little brother doesn't need to be called that by you, now what do I owe this visit to?" Shane's happiness sparked up higher as he practically jumped in excitement.

"I found you a las! And her brother isn't too hard on the eyes either, if you know what I mean" Shane wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Amy rolled her eye's instantly.

"Yes well I don't need your help with getting girls and I'm booked out tonight so you might have to go find another lesbian to help you out with the doomed double date" Shane groaned and kicked the grass earning a glare from Amy. "Don't you take it out on my garden, I've spent the last hour looking after my beauty and will not have you attack her" Amy picked up her tools and walked over to the shed closely followed by Shane.

"You care more about your garden then getting laid and its sad" Amy ignored his comment and headed towards the house after locking the shed.

"Do you want a tea?" once inside Amy busied herself around the kitchen and made a pot of tea and Mac finally resurfaced.

"Milky please" Mac said as he took the seat beside Shane with his book on the bench.

"Shane?" Shane shook his head and looked at the book under Mac's nose.

"Modern Blood Banking and Transfusion Practices, what the hell are you even studying for?" Mac sighed and looked up at Shane.

"How to transfuse my 'ratty blood' into your body so maybe you will become slightly more intelligent to mind your own business and not invade my sisters life with your drama" Mac shut his book and picked up the bottle of water left on the bench by Amy and started to walk back up stairs. "I'll pass on the tea sis, we'll go once he leaves" and with that Mac was upstairs quickly.

"Are you really going to let him say that about me?" Amy just shrugged and smiled.

"You're both big boys, figure it out for yourselves, Mac doesn't like you because the first time you met him you insulted him and did for the rest of the day so it's completely your own fault for this, now I do have to kick you out because Mac and I have to head out…and no you can't tag along" Shane huffed and stood up to leave.

"You sure you can't get out of tonight and come with me?" Amy shook her head and walked him to the door.

"No and I don't really want to bail on tonight with him either, I'll call you tomorrow and see how you went" and with that Amy watched him walk to the car and drive off down the street.

"I still don't like him sis" Amy laughed and shut the front door and headed up stairs to Mac's room.

"Yes you've made that perfectly clear, however, I need him for the time being and sometimes he is good company" Mac rolled his eyes and focused on his book again. "Transfusion?" Mac's excitement spread across his face as he turned back a few pages in his book.

"Well this curse is purely a blood infection and when we lose blood it just replaces itself, so I thought if we could figure out the regeneration speed of the infection and then transfuse our blood at a slightly higher rate we could possible knock it out of our system for good" Amy was impressed and picked the book up and flicked a few pages back and forth.

"I assume there is a speed that could kill us if we did it to fast?" Mac sighed and nodded slowly. "But that won't stop you from running test will it?"

"Their results are on mere humans not someone with Lycanthrope so I have to test it" Amy just stared at the book; she had seen Mac obsess over so many possible cure's but not enough to actually risk his life.

"Well you can look into another time, it's time to go" With that being said the pair were soon laughing and running down stairs. "Lock the front door shorty" Mac was quick and soon they were in the backyard facing the back fence.

"Last one there has to do the dishes tonight!" Mac yelled over his shoulder as he ran full speed to the fence ready to spring up and over it.

Amy watched as he changed mid jump, shirt and short's ripping from his body as his frame doubled in size and hair, she heard him land on the other side and Amy was soon taking off after him.


End file.
